


Letters from the Hidden Ones

by tompaine39



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Philosophy, Politics, no beta we die like jet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tompaine39/pseuds/tompaine39
Summary: The Order of the White Lotus is not the only secret society wandering the world. The Hidden Ones have made their presence known, and their letters and actions will change the world forever. You don't need to be familiar with Assassin's Creed for this to make sense.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Letters from the Hidden Ones

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

_The body of Long Feng, once the Grand Secretariat of Ba Sing Se before his political downfall at the hands of Princess Azula of the Fire Nation, was found by a loyal agent of the Dai Li in the former seat of his power, underneath the waters of Lake Laogai. Alone. A small stab wound was present on his neck, barely peeking out of his green robes and leaking into a small pool of blood. His face was locked in an unnatural contortion, as if he had tried to scream and failed. The beard was gone as well, possibly cut off and taken as a trophy._

_As if the air from his lungs had literally been ripped away from him._

_Long Feng had clearly tried to put up a fight. Shattered boulders and stones scattered the base, and flickers of bright blue flames still burned. But Long Feng’s earthbending had failed, and so Long Feng died. The killers had been kind enough to leave a letter that would soon be posted around Ba Sing Se — a letter that would be known in history as the first of many, terrifying letters to come._

To the Citizens of Ba Sing Se and the Earth Kingdom at-large,

For once, the Princess Azula and the Fire Nation are innocent. They are not culpable in the death of Long Feng. If they dare claim responsibility to suit their momentary political whims, do not believe them. Rest assured, citizens of Ba Sing Se, that tyranny will not reign over your city for long. Soon, old and new friends alike will come and guide you to salvation, but they are not yet ready.

However, in the end, salvation is something that you must obtain for yourselves. The wise can (and will) show you the path, but is you that must choose to walk upon it. Your previous failures are not your fault, and the peace that your city had tepidly enjoyed was always a mirage. On one hand, you have been led by those who claim that peace is only obtainable through the exercise of absolute power — the abolishment of free will. Long Feng was one of these men. Fire Lord Ozai and Princess Azula are cut from that cloth as well. They tell you that you know nothing, and that you are weak and powerless. Of course, only they can protect your peace, all for the simple price of your freedom. Unfortunately, so many of you (even your own “secret” police) appear willing to give it. Whether you can bend or not, do not be deceived by these charlatans. They care for neither you nor peace, as their sole interest is in themselves. If your presence becomes inconvenient they will burn you with fire or crush you with stone.

On the other hand, you have been ruled by mindless fools who have a silly obsession with balance. They would have all the benders living in their happy little countries and that would be that. Why should the Northern Tribesman care if the firebender is hungry? What reason does a citizen of Omashu have to make a living in the Southern Water Tribe? Why should he who can’t bend have any say at all? “This could disrupt the world’s balance,” they cry! Benders of all ilk finding peace in their similarities as men rather than what resources they can kill people with? Impossible! The Fire Nation’s cruel war has made you desire balance, but the world wasn’t much better off when there was balance.

Balance did not prevent corruption by officials that supposedly worked for the common good or famines caused by their incompetence or greed. Balance did not prevent the near-complete genocide of the Air Nomads. Balance did not compensate for the cowardice of Avatar Roku. What is the point of balance if it does not prevent you from recognizing evil? Balance will not save you from the fact that Avatar Aang is little more than a rambunctious child. A rambunctious child with immense power but a child nonetheless. Balance will not give your life meaning or lead you to destiny. What the world needs is not balance, but freedom.

The Earth Kingdom's last Avatar, Avatar Kyoshi, understood this reality. What peace can there be in the world when you can’t say what you wish, love who you wish, and travel where you wish? This peace is only achievable by your actions, actions rooted in freedom and the will to make your dreams reality. After all, Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted. To say that nothing is true that the foundations of the Four Nations (and even the Spirit World) are fragile and that we the people alone can be the shepherds of our civilization. To say that everything is permitted is to understand that we are the architects of our actions, and that we must live with their consequences, whether they save the world or burn it to ash. And so we acted.

Yes, we killed Long Feng, but he was only the beginning. Although he had already fallen from power, he represented the old world. A world that hindered Progress and viewed Man, Earth, and Spirit as nothing more than a means to an end. You deserve better than that. The world deserves better than that. You don’t need an incorrigible flock of child prodigies to save or enslave you when the decision rests entirely with you. We do not oppose governments that exist to protect the liberties of their people (the contributions of popular figures like sub-Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe and King Bumi of Omashu are not to be understated), but all enemies of freedom are our enemies as well.

No man can set another man free, but he can show him the path. Citizens of Ba Sing Se and the Earth Kingdom at-large, we hope to be your guides to freedom. Through the death of Long Feng, we have shown you the way. Now let the rest of the world hear your battle cry of liberty.

Sincerely,

The Hidden Ones


End file.
